Milagro de alas blancas
by Kathe Su
Summary: Sucrette es una chica que se catalogaría como normal, es una estudiante, tiene amigas... pero siente que no encaja, un día es arrastrada por una fuerte corriente de aire. Al despertar se encuentra en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo... intentara regresar o se vera atrapada en las garras del amor sin posibilidad de volver atras.


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO créditos correspondientes a el creador del juego IMM y a la traducción de ichigo no prism historia basada completamente en el juego lo único que me corresponde es la ****transcripción**

**NO PLAGIO de ****transcripción**

* * *

¿Donde estoy?... Todo es blanco no veo nada... me siento liviana y cómoda. Como si estuviese en las nubes... Eh? No es eso la que esta blanca ¿Soy yo? Blanca desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

¿Me pregunto que me habrá pasado? Flotando... Flotando me siento tan bien

Sobresaltada despierta frente a ella un aula casi vacía

-Ah... no puede ser... Otra vez andaba en las nubes... Sin darme cuenta la lección termina y mis compañeros se preparan para irse...Veo salir del salón al grupo de chicas con las que siempre regreso a casa... Se han ido sin mi... Bueno no importa.-sonrió.-Yo tambien guardo mis libros en mi bolso y salgo del salón entre la ola de alumnos... Abro mi paraguas y cruzo las puertas de la escuela tranquilamente... Montones de estudiantes andando de prisa pasan de largo junto a mi... Me pregunto a donde irán todos tan apurados... Me pregunto quien los espera en el lugar a donde van con tanta deprisa...

La lluvia que comenzó anoche no se ha detenido en todo el día. El cielo esta lleno de nubes espesas y oscuras... No me molesta los días de lluvia

La ciudad se tilde de un sereno color gris y el ruido de la lluvia envuelve dulcemente el vecindario, gotitas chocan contra mi uniforme ese moja un poco. Eso tampoco me molesta. Arrastrada por la masa de gente llego a la zona comercial sin darme cuenta. En realidad... este es el camino mas corto para llegar a mi casa. Pero ya que estoy aquí echare un vistazo...

En el bazar tienen un adorable set de costura. El pastelero vende nuevos chocolates y en la librería hay bolígrafos con diseño de frutillas. Camino por la calle haciendo compras relajadamente. Prefiero ir de compras solas... porque así no molesto a mis amigas. A decir verdad prefiero estar siempre sola... porque así no molesto a nadie. A veces me pongo a pensar...Que me sentiría muy cómoda viviendo en una botella transparente... Así podría ver y saber lo que pasa en el mundo pero este no podría tocarme...Seria genial solo ser dejada atrás por un tiempo y observar en soledad como cambia el paisaje cada día. Es que me resulta un poco fastidioso tener que reír, enojarme o llorara cada embargo la verdad es que no vivo en una botella...Tengo que conversar con la gente reír a veces llorar, enojarme. Con esta sensación incomoda vivo mis días rodeada de diversas personas.-suspiro.-De repente me detengo frente a una florería

-Rosas azules.-Mi mirada se queda pegada en ese punto no puedo quitarla de ahí. Es que no hay duda que tengo frente a mi rosas azules, esas flores de fantasía cuyo nombre significa "imposible".Ya había escuchado que estaban desarrollando rosas azules, pero se veían mas bien lilas no de un azul tan intenso como este ¿Porque? ¿Como ocurrió tan de repente?...Mientras estoy distraída de pie frente a las rosas, silenciosamente se forma una sombra a mi lado

-Sucrette ¿Que pasa?.-

-Ha Nathaniel.-Saludo a un chico rubio de ojos miel es un curso menor que yo su nombre es Nathaniel Break. Nathaniel es muy alto, ademas de maduro para su edad y muy popular entre las chicas. Es un tipo de persona que jamas se acercaría a hablar conmigo...Sin embargo desde hace unos meses me habla de repente, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?...Ahora que lo pienso fue bastante extraño

-Sucrette hace rato que la lluvia se detuvo.-

-Eh! Ahhh.-exclamo sorprendida al mirar alrededor, veo que soy la única en todo el sector que sigue con el paraguas abierto, lo cierro avergonzada y Nathaniel suelta una risa suave a mi lado

-Ah estabas mirando las rosas azules ¿No? Son muy raras de encontrar

-Si. Me sorprendí parecen que han logrado cultivarlas de un día para otro

-Ah desafortunadamente estas rosas fueron teñidas con colorantes artificiales

-Con colorantes artificiales.-Respondo desilusionada

-Le ponen colorante azul a una rosa blanca.-me explica.- Aun así las importan, así que supongo que las venderán a buen precio.-vaya que desilucion así que todavía no existe una rosa natural que florezca asi de viva, el continua hablando.-La rosa azul significa "imposible" Quizá por eso resulte tan dificil obtener un color como este

-Que lastima.-

-Sucrette te gustan las rosas azules ¿No?.-me pregunta Nathaniel sonriendo

-Mas que gustarme las admiro.-contesto con sinceridad

-Las admiras.-dice sorprendido

-Si brotara una flor cuyo nombre significa "imposible" seria un milagro verdad.-explico; una flor que muestra una ilusión al alcance de la mano aunque sea algo imposible, un color azul que me brinda la esperanza de que si tengo fe algún día podría ocurrir un milagro, me muestra la ilusión de que el vivo azul que tantos científicos que no paran de buscar esta aqui justo a mi lado.-Siento que si estas flores brotaran incluso en mi podría llegar a ocurrir un milagro.

-Es un pensamiento adorable propio de ti Sucrette.-

-Tal vez.-musito sonrojada y bajo la mirada, Nathaniel no tarda en decirme que soy adorable ¿Pero lo dirá en serio? Mis pensamientos se vuelven tristes y mi sonrojo desaparece. Me sorprendió que me pidiera que fuera su amiga así que le dije que "Si" sin siquiera pensarlo.- Oye Nathaniel.-

-Si que pasa.-responde con su característica sonrisa una amable, llena de bondad.

-N Nada.-me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos ¿Porque querías ser mi amigo? Le quiero preguntar pero no tengo el valor así que cambio de tema.- Se molestaran si nos quedamos aqui de pie frente a la tienda... sera mejor regresar.-le sonrió con timidez y Nathaniel comienza a caminar a mi lado como si fuera de lo mas natural.

-A propósito Sucrette hoy andas sola ¿Y las amigas que siempre regresan contigo?.-me mira extrañado.

-Se fueron sin mi.-contesto sin tomarle importancia.

-En serio Que malas.-parece decepcionado

-No importa, no todos los días regresamos juntas.- ademas tampoco es que seamos tan amigas, almorzamos juntas y a veces volvemos juntas. Conversamos de temas sin importancia y reímos. Eso es todo. Una relación demasiado superficial como para llamarlas amigas.

-Bueno a mi me vino de maravilla que fuera así.-replica sonriendo

-Eh?.-pregunto sin entender

-Como estabas sola pude conversar contigo.-Nathaniel a menudo dice cosas que me ponen un tanto nerviosa como esa y con la naturalidad de quien te saluda.

-Ya veo.-resoplo bajando la mirada, para que no se me note la cara toda roja camino mirando hacia el suelo

-Por favor no pongas esa cara .-

-Eh?.-me detengo y observo a Nathaniel me mira con ojos preocupados, un poco tristes, pero de alguna forma llenos de cariño..

-Si pones esa cara, cada vez me darán mas ganas de ayudarte.-me sonrojo.-incluso cuando estas riendo con tus amigas te vez triste. Es como si vivieras flotando sola en algún lugar

-No lo se... tal vez .-aunque ni yo lo pienso así

-Pareces tranquila pero... Me da la impresión de que... si no tienes a alguien a tu lado, en cualquier momento podrías desaparecer

-No lo entiendo muy bien.-

-Por eso quise ser tu amigo.-

-Eh?.-respondo ante su revelación el continua sonriendo

-Mas que ser amigos... Me gustaría que empezáramos a salir ¿Podría ser?

-Eh?.-musito sorprendida ante esa confesión tan repentina, lo primero que pienso es que se esta burlando de mi... Pero cuando le veo la cara roja comprendo que no es así... Que me diga algo así tan de repente, siento que la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se junta en mi cabeza. Con la cara completamente roja no hago mas que mirarme las puntas de los pies

-Yo...-bajo la mirada avergonzada de nuevo no se que decir

-Te sorprende que te pida eso ¿verdad?.-

-Es que tu eres tan popular... y yo no tengo nada de especial.-Sin poder creer esa confesión inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado

-Eso crees, Que seas tan serena, que te avergüences por cualquier cosa... Todo eso me parece adorable

-Adorable...-como no tengo idea de lo que se dice en situaciones como esta bajo la cabeza sin decir nada

-Disculpa... Este... No tienes que hablar ahora. Cuando te decidas me das una respuesta ¿si?

-No creo que sea para nada divertido salir conmigo, despues de todo. Soy una chica aburrida

-¿Ah si? pues yo me divierto, solo de estar así contigo.-Nathaniel se parece al sol, es deslumbrante, cálido, cuando estas con el... No puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Pero eso de que me pida que salgamos... no me cuadra, Quizás sea porque, aunque he sentido envidia de las chicas que tiene novio, siempre pensé que yo nunca llegaría a salir con alguien. O porque siempre pensé que esa cosas no eran para mi... Ademas Nathaniel es muy popular quien sabe que dirán la persona si empezamos a salir, eso me da un poco de miedo

-. . . - como que quedo callada Nathaniel me ve con cara de no saber que hacer y me sonríe levemente

-No es necesario que me respondas pronto... Siempre voy a estar esperando

-Ah.-es lo único que se me ocurre decir Nathaniel se acerca a mi sonriendo

-En realidad iba a darte este regalo si aceptabas mi propuesta, pero...-ruborizado y nervioso Nathaniel saca algo de su bolsillo, luego me entrega un regalo envuelto en un lindo papel blanco, decorado con una cinta de un azul brillante.-Para mi Sucrette que desea un milagro.-diciendo solo eso Nathaniel me da la espalda y sale corriendo, casi nunca se sonroja pero no hay duda de que ahora a ocurrido. Aun estando de espalda noto el rojo de sus orejas.

Cuando ya no puedo ver mas su figura entre el trafico, me siento sigilosamente en una banca de la tienda de crepes, me siento culpable estar sentada aqui si no voy a comer nada , pero es que quiero ver pronto lo que me a regalado Nathaniel... deshago la cinta rápido y abro el papel, hay una caja forrada en terciopelo cuando la abro veo

-Una rosa azul.-exclamo sorprendida es una rosa azul unida a una cadenita de plata. Al mirarlo bien noto que es una piedra... Quizás una turquesa o algo así. Es un elegante collar con una piedra tallada de una forma hermosa. Que maravillosos nunca había recibido un regalo que me hiciera tan feliz... Inmediatamente lo saco de la caja y lo coloco en mi cuello, saco un espejo de mi bolso y me miro en el.-Que lindo.-Suelto un dulce suspiro mientras observo encantada mi colgante.

La flor milagrosa que brota de mi pecho, brilla en esta atmósfera húmeda luego de la lluvia que acaba de caer.-Hoy sera un buen día.- Cuando levanto mi rostro sonriendo ligeramente me encuentro muchos rayos de luz cortando las nubes y cayendo a la tierra.

Conozco esto se llama "escalera de ángeles" seria lindo si de verdad bajaran ángeles a la tierra por esa escalera ¿Eh? Las luces se están acercando. Eso... no puede estar pasando...pero, esta claro... Me parece que están un poco mas cerca que antes.

En ese momento, sopla una ráfaga repentina que hace volar mi pelo con fuerza

-Haaaaa!.-mi bolso que tenia a mi lado sale volando por los aires, así que me sujeto la falda y voy por el. Mis piernas... mi cuerpo se esta ¡elevando!.-suelto un grito ahogado... Las luces se acercan mas. No... soy yo la que esta siendo absorbida. Arrastrada por el viento, muevo mis brazo y piernas como tratando de nadar en el aire. Lógicamente no hay nada donde agarrarme pero aun así lucho con todas mis fuerzas por mantener mi postura. No obstante mis esfuerzos resultan inútiles y mi cuerpo se da una vuelta entera suspendido en el aire... cuando doy mi segundo grito ahogado, todo se vuelve blanco frente a mi

Acto seguido,me golpea una presión y una oscuridad tan grandes, que me impiden abrir los ojos

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me encojo para resistir... Ya no se ni que es, que.

Un aire frió y húmedo se enrosca a mi alrededor, el viento que pasa frente a mi nariz huele a moho. Me despiertan mis estornudos y lentamente abro los ojos...

* * *

AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 1 lo dividiré en partes porque es muy cansado hacer la transcripción (tarde 2 horas en este pequeño texto) aunque ya esta traducido, de los personajes que hay en dicho juego ya tengo elegida la ruta que usare y que final pondré esta vez sera feliz tengo pensado transcribir todos los finales y sus rutas **asi que no roben mi idea** pero no se como tomen esta historia, no se si llamarla fic porque solo le cambiare una que otra cosa ademas de que los personajes serán 100% CDM

Aviso desde ahora que el fic sera T y aveces M yo avisare, la historia en si es muy romántica así que si no quieren leer las partes clasificadas como M no importa el hilo de la historia continua, no perviertan sus inmaculadas mentes como su escritora... sin mas me despido no olviden visitar mis demás historias (lunes actualización de decisiones y consecuencias) si les gusta el proyecto apoyenlo con un review, poniéndolo en favoritos y follower si quieren saber cada que suba capitulo

No vemooos!


End file.
